


The same way

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ethan comes to a realization about his feelings for Will and so does Will





	The same way

Ethan had the feeling that there would be more of whatever it was going on between him and Will, they would flirt with each other. Despite growing closer to his colleague in the most intimate of ways, he couldn’t help but wonder if they could be something more than just friends with benefits, scratch that, occasional lovers. 

Most times it felt like they were a couple. They would go out together and be wrapped up in each other’s arms, involved in heated make-out sessions that would lead up to them having sex with each other. 

The attraction was vibrant between the two of them ever since that day they were stuck in that tiny ass boat with each other and got on each other’s nerves the tension between the two blossomed into interest in each other. 

“Are we dating?” Ethan found himself asking Will during a trip they had gone on to a bar. Will raised the bottle of beer to his lips before answering, “We are but I like how laidback things are right now. It’s fun being with someone again. Obviously I wouldn’t let you flirt with me or kiss me if I didn’t like you, would I?"

Wills admission had taken him by surprise, but he agreed it was nice to get some clarity on the status of their significance to each other. He was dating Will and Will was dating him, “Good because I like you too.” hearing Ethan say those words broke away any nervousness Will was feeling. They were boyfriends, Ethan felt the same way.


End file.
